Eggs of Death
by J.4.5.M.1.N.3
Summary: A belated Easter one-shot. Tom's day starts out great: An all-you-can-eat chocolate buffet and he doesn't even have to lift a finger. A call from Frank changes everything. How will this ruin his perfect day? Lots of fluff XD XD. I know... I'm not usually a Deri shipper but I'm feeling nice so I put some in there for you guys. There is also Toneisha and Frella. Happy belated Easter!


**Hello everybody! So so so so so so so sorry for not updating earlier, but I had a Music Camp that was compulsory for my choir and it went for 5 days so yeah… and I didn't have any wifi so I couldn't read any of your amazing stories! Boo! But I'm back, and this is a belated Easter one-shot, as said in the summary, and sorry it was so late. Please enjoy! I spent a lot of time on this!**

"WOOOOOOO!" Tom jumped out of bed earlier than usual for a Sunday morning and that's because today was a special day – no, not his birthday and no, not Christmas – but Easter! He loved Easter so much than; almost as much as his birthday and Christmas. This was because he could devour all the chocolate he wanted without his mum scolding him…much. And chocolate – besides biscuits – were his favourite thing in the world, so you can imagine how he is around chocolate biscuits; not a pretty sight…

"Oi! Nerd boy! Keep it down!" He recognised that voice as his younger sister, Eden. And even though she was three years younger than him, she was taller, more graceful and more attractive (According to most of the guys at St. Hearts, who tend to drool over her). She walked heavily up the very long flight of stairs, slouched back, yawning and rubbing her eyes until she reached her big brother's room, to see him acting like a Looney.

"Dude! What are you doing?! You look retarded!" She laughed hard as Tom rolled his eyes as if she didn't know what day it was.

"Are you stupid?! It's Easter! Hello? Do the words 'lots of chocolate and mum doesn't tell us off' mean anything to you?" Now it was Eden's turn to roll her eyes; there were three things that she would never forget about her big brother, and they were he's obsessed with chocolate, biscuits and gaming.

"Of course I know what day it is! But some people would like to get their beauty sleep! So if you'll excuse me…" her back slouched again as she groggily shuffled back down the stairs; in the morning, she's…less graceful than when she is during the day.

To shrugged his shoulders and reached for an locked draw under his desk; that was where he kept his secret stash of chocolates especially for Easter. The draw was fingerprint and DNA locked so his family didn't even try to bother opening it to see what was inside. So once he unlocked his draw, he grabbed a handful of Easter eggs, chocolate bunnies and who-knows-what's out of it and collapsed back onto is bed. He dropped all of the chocolate onto his bed, picked up an Easter egg and opened the wrapper quickly so he could shove it in his mouth. He savoured the chocolate flavour against his tongue while he chewed it slowly; mmm, Turkish Delight, his favourite.

"Tom, love, don't eat too many chocolates today!" Tom rolled his eyes at his mothers comment and stuffed some more chocolate into his mouth. He leant back into his pillows, knowing he has to go to church soon, but still grabbing handful of unwrapped Easter eggs and shoving them into his mouth.

9:00am came and Eden knocked on his big brother's door. He, however, did not respond; he was in a food coma. Eden looked alarmed at her brother, who's eyes were closed with chocolate wrappers all over him.

"Mum! Come up here!" Hearing her daughters alarmed voice, she quickly walked up the stairs, not wanting to trip and ran straight to her son's room. She sighed in relief when she saw that he was still breathing and laughed when she saw the chocolate wrappers. Eden was confused.

"Excuse me? Don't I deserve an explanation?" She demanded and her mum rolled her eyes; Eden had ways been impatient.

"I'm pretty sure that Tom is in a food coma due to all of the wrappers and chocolate around his mouth." She gestured for Eden to look at Tom's face closely and that's when she saw lots of chocolate around his mouth and on his lips. She burst out laughing.

"Looks like we'll have to go to church without him then." She skipped out of the room while her mum followed closely behind, but just walking.

Once they had walked out of the door, Tom opened an eye and reached for his communicator under his bed. He faked the whole thing because needed him and the others for a mission urgently and he knew his mum; she didn't let him get out of going to church easily. He hit the top of his pencil with his thumb and said-

"Yeah, sorry about that Frank…I had an obstacle to overcome…no it wasn't one of my 'silly games', it was my mum…okay I'll get there ASAP…bye." He rushed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house until he came to the school; he lived about three streets away so he surprisingly walked their every morning. Wow he was gonna get a big surprise this morning…

* * *

"Where is he?" Dan sighed in frustration while Aneisha and Keri, for the one billionth time, rolled their eyes. Dan was pacing up and down HQ, Aneisha and Keri were talking and Frank was sitting in his chair, doing something on his iPad, upgraded with high tech of course.

"Dan, shut up! I'm sure he'll get here soon; you know how strict his mum is when it comes to Easter!" Aneisha was getting impatient with Dan's repetition about Tom's no-show. Frank laughed to himself; it was about time someone shut Dan up.

"I'm sure Tom will come any time-" Keri was interrupted by the sound of Frank's phone ringing. He sighed as he heard the ringtone; he used to listen to that song all the time with Stella and he still hasn't changed it. _Maybe I can make my move… Whoa! So not the time for that Frank! The team need to get a mission briefing, _he shook away his thought and opened the phone to hear Tom's voice on the other line.

"…Tom! Hurry up! Your 15 minutes late for the mission…was it one of your silly games?...oh, well hurry up then; this could be very dangerous!...bye…" He hung up and collapsed back onto his chair. He ran a hand through his hair; if this mission was above-average dangerous, Tom would be in serious trouble.

"So? When is he coming?" It was the unmistakable voice of Dan coming from behind Frank.

"He said he'll be here ASAP, but I don't know how he's going to get here that fast."

"Well all we can do is wait, I guess." Dan went back to pacing as the others did what they were doing before. Frank was really annoyed; there was so much danger on this mission, but he knew that his team could cope. He was just worried about –

"I'm…sorry…I'm…late! Mum…Easter…Church…food coma…Eden…" He stumbled forward out of the lift and clutched his stomach; he practically had to run to HQ because he didn't want to know what Frank and Stella would do if he was later than he already was.

"What? Food coma?" Tom waved to gesture that it didn't matter and that they needed to focus on the mission.

"Right, team, now that your all here – " Frank looked pointedly at Tom, "we can discuss the details of the mission." He clenched his fist and then expanded his hand so that a picture came up on the screen. The photo was an Easter Bunny.

"You're kidding right?" The team burst out laughing, but Frank didn't seem amused. They all stopped when they realised that he wasn't laughing with them.

"You're not kidding?" Frank raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Awkward…" Frank looked at Keri and she mumbled a sorry.

"Can I continue?" The teens nodded.

"As I was trying to say, this is a mad-man known simply as 'The Easter Bunny'. He was caught on the CCTV retrieving plutonium charger, nuclear protective wear, hydrogen collision unit, fission reactor and anti radiation sickness tablets – "

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait a minute! They are all components to make a nuclear bomb! This guy can't be serious!" Tom exclaimed as everyone's eyes widened at the words 'nuclear' and 'bomb'. Frank simply nodded; he seemed very calm about the whole situation.

"Tom, I can assure you that I am 100% serious. Anyway… the only component he needs now is uranium. Your mission is to stop him from retrieving that item and stop him from creating World War III. Tom, stay here on Comms, Dan, Aneisha and Keri, follow him, see what he does and catch him red-handed; we can't allow him to blow up our country!" Dan, Aneisha and Keri nodded and walked into the lift while Tom collapsed onto his chair started typing furiously at the computer.

"Ah…Frank? We have a problem." Frank rushed over the computer while putting his earpiece in.

"Stacks of uranium are being shipped across the country today." Frank's eyes widened and he started to become more worried.

"But why?"

"I don't…know, but all I know is that is where 'The Easter Bunny' is going to attack." Frank bit his lip and started tapping his fingernails against the table; this was getting way out of hand, way too quickly.

"Oh no, Dan, Aneisha and Keri just missed the boat! What are we gonna do?" Frank was really stressed at Tom's words. It's was like the KORPS assault all overs agains: déjà vu.

"I guess all we can do is wait for the Easter Bunny to retrieve the Uranium and see what he does with it."

"Frank, we can't just wait for him to – " Frank slammed his hand down onto the table.

"We have to wait him to get the Uranium and see where he goes with it!" Tom put his head into his hands and leant them onto the table. Frank ran a hand through his hair and sighed; this mission is not going very well.

"_Frank, Tom, we have visual on the Easter Bunny. He has some sort of box with him, I don't know, but we are going after him." _

"Thanks Neish, received and out." Frank was losing hope, and that was a first for him; his team were the best of the best, but maybe this Easter Bunny has gotten the better of them.

"This isn't looking good Frank, what if we don't complete this mission successfully? What if the Easter Bunny launches the nuclear bomb? What if – "

"Tom!"

"Sorry… I just, don't know what to do."

"_Yeah, for the first time in your life."_

"Team! What's your position?"

"_We have visual on the Easter Bunny. He's has some sort of box, which I'm guessing is full of the components for the nuclear bomb, and he seems to be putting them into… Easter eggs!? What the heck?!"_

"Wait Neish, did you just say… Easter eggs?"

"_Yeah, well, they look like ordinary Easter eggs."_

"What if he's putting all of the components into the Easter eggs to look like normal eggs of chocolate?" Frank's eyes widened at Tom's prediction.

"And then he can get away with bombing Europe!" Frank clicked his earpiece; he looked very stressed.

"Team, you need to stop him from exposing those Easter eggs to the world! They are mini nuclear bombs!"

"_On it Frank!" _Frank and Tom shared a worried glance with other; this could end up in disaster. And as they waited for a reply from Dan, Aneisha or Keri, Frank drummed his fingernails onto the table as Tom are more and more biscuits; he always eats the most when he is worried, or nervous, or tired, or excited, or angry, or hungry, or –

"_Um…guys? We've got a problem. We were about to arrest the Easter Bunny but he threatened us with the nuclear bombs. Now he's going to hide them and we have to describe them before it's too late!"_

"Okay Aneisha, breathe. When are the bombs set to detonate?"

"_Uh…um… He said that they are going off in an hour, yeah…"_

"Neish, it's okay, you're going to be fine. We have enough time to defuse them." Tom then had a thought.

"Heyy… This is just like a massive Easter Egg Hunt! Did I mention I'm great at finding Easter eggs?" Tom gloated and Frank rolled his eyes.

"Neish, did the Easter Bunny give you any clues?"

"_Yeah, it says:_

'_I'm famous for seeing_

_But I'm not alive_

_And I've been watching_

_Ever since you've been born, since you've survived.'_

_What does that even mean?"_

"Frank, I'm going with them. I'm bringing Rose's Chemical Sniffer she leant me to borrow for a while; I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd be much more use on the field than on Comms." Frank slapped him on the back.

"Good luck Tom." He stood up off of his chair and walked into the lift carrying the chemical sniffer. Frank mumbled under his breath -

"I have faith in you…"

* * *

"Alright guys, I'm here!"

Tom had located the team and had reached them via an M.I.9 mobile command unit. He knew that if he stayed at base, no one would be able to actually defuse the bombs; therefore he decided to grow up and step into a world of pain, well, for him anyway.

"Thank God!" Everyone looked at Aneisha as she realised what she just said. She slapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Uh… I mean… Thank God that he brought this…thing!" She said very quickly and taking the Chemical Sniffer from Tom's hand. Then she looked at it, completely confused as to why she was holding a juice box.

"Uh…what is this 'thing' exactly?" Tom laughed and snatched it back from Aneisha while blushing slightly. Did Aneisha really like him? The nerdy, lazy gamer who always are biscuits? He shook away his thoughts and thought of a way to explain how the chemical sniffer works.

"This is the Chemical Sniffer, one of the previous M.I High agents, Rose Gupta, leant this to me so I could borrow it for a while. As pointed out in the name, it can identify a certain chemical from miles away. I adjusted some of the wires so it can now only identify Uranium. So if we follow the clues close enough to where the bombs are, the Chemical Sniffer will find it so we can find the bombs before they detonate."

"Whoa… That is so cool!" Keri exclaimed and Dan and Aneisha nodded in agreement.

"So… Can I see that clue again?" Dan handed him the clue as Tom began to read it aloud.

"' _I'm famous for seeing_

_But I'm not alive_

_And I've been watching_

_Ever since you've been born, since you've survived.'_

Hmm… It's famous for seeing, but it's not alive, therefore it can't be a person."

"Yet whatever it is has been watching since we were born. What the heck?" Dan became more frustrated every time he read the clue. Everyone else was stressed too, but not as much as Dan; he was always headstrong.

"Hang on… Seeing and watching… Eye! The London Eye! That's where they are! That's where all of the eggs are hidden!" Dan smiled at Keri wistfully; he always knew she was smart under all that ditziness, even though she was still beautiful… Wait, what?

"Good job Keri! Let's go! "Dan, Aneisha and Keri started running as Tom's eyes widened.

"Wait…we have to run?!" He called out to them and Aneisha giggled. She looked behind her and yelled back –

"Yeah! It's only half a mile away!" Tom started to panic.

"_Only _half a mile?!" He started to run very clumsily and Aneisha laughed harder but kept her pace.

Once they had arrived at The London Eye, Tom collapsed onto the grass as Aneisha almost did. Dan and Keri took deep breaths but didn't seem as tired as Tom and Aneisha. And once they had all recovered, they only had 30 minutes to defuse the bomb.

"Alright… I've got the gadget, so let's go find these bombs." Dan, Aneisha and Keri searched throughout the bottom of the large Ferris wheel while Tom walked up to the man running it. He whipped out his ID card.

"Excuse me sir, Tom Tupper, M.I.9, we need to close off the area securely. There is a danger hazard in this zone." The man nodded and stopped the ride to get everybody off.

"And did you happen to see a man about so tall, so wide and a pink Easter Bunny outfit come by here?" The man tried to think hard; he'd had a lot customers that days.

"Ah yes I did, about half an hour ago. He was hopping along carrying a basket which looked like it was full of Easter eggs. He was a funny man, he was." Tom froze for a second before snapping back into reality.

"Uh…thank you." He raced back to where the others were looking, chemical sniffer still in hand. He exhaled deeply before speaking.

"The man said that the Easter Bunny did come by and that most of the readings of uranium are coming from the highest point of the Ferris Wheel." They all looked up to see that the highest point was 135 metres high.

"Oh Shi…Taki mushrooms." Keri was gobsmacked, more than the others; she absolutely hated heights.

"Keri, it will be okay, we don't have to go up there." Dan took ahold of Keri's hand without realising and she smiled at him. He smiled back and the two just looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Oi! Lovebirds! We have bombs to defuse!" Tom raced back to the man while Keri and Dan blushed.

"Sorry again sir, but could you possibly just turn around the London Eye for each carriage; we need to inspect them because there is danger among us." The man nodded and started to turn the London Eye. Tom stood by the bottom carriage and watched as the chemical sniffer's beep grew louder. It suddenly beeped furiously and Tom signalled for the man to stop. There in a carriage were several Easter eggs, ticking in perfect rhythm, and each one had a countdown that read 'T minus 15 minutes 2 seconds, 1 second…'

Tom started to freak out a little, but he knew he could defuse these bombs easily with little help from his brain. He whipped out a few things, wire cutters, screwdrivers, you now, the usual, and started to work on the first bomb.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" An evil voice asked maliciously. The teens' heads whipped around to see the Easter Bunny, pink bunny suit and all. The man working the London Eye ran away, as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Four child spies, interesting choice they chose to defuse my little bundle of surprises." He smiled evilly, flashing his disgusting rotten teeth at them.

"For the last time we tell anyone, we are _not _children!" Dan was clenching his fists, ready to make him take a blow to the face.

"Oh, is that so? Then what do you prefer to be called, hmm?"

"Young adults!" Aneisha shot back and the Easter Bunny laughed, he laughed harder than he had ever done before. He stopped suddenly with a scowl on his face.

"You know that you will never be able to defeat me!" He charged towards them, yelling at the top of his voice. Dan rolled his eyes and stuck a foot out to the side.

"You know, I thought at least this one was going to be a challenge." The others laughed as Tom continued to defuse the bombs: 4 down, 6 to go.

"Oh…but I am a challenge." The Easter Bunny was now standing in front of them, holding some sort of remote.

"Once I pull this trigger, you won't have enough time to escape my little beauties before it's too late." He waves his remote in the air. Keri ran towards him, swift motion; no one saw her moving.

"You know we can't let that happen." She kicked his stomach, right in the guts, and he dropped the remote. Dan ran to her side and picked up the remote.

"Ooh… My bunny tummy…"

"Serves you right, you sped." Aneisha and Tom burst out laughing at Keri's comment but Dan just stared at her lovingly.

"Wow Dan, that's just sad." Dan snapped back into reality when Tom was clicking in front of his face. Aneisha laughed harder and Keri blushed; she'd had the biggest crush on Dan since the night when Frank got turned into a super solider.

"Come on. We've gotta arrest this guy. I'll call a mobile command unit and a SWAT team; you guys keep an eye on him." Aneisha pulled out her communicator and called Stella to reach M.I.9.

"Stella, it's Aneisha…yeah, we've got him…can you send in a mobile command unit and a SWAT team?...thanks…bye." She slipped her communicator back into her pocket as she glared at the Easter Bunny; he was the most annoying villain she had ever caught. Dan and Keri were pinning his arms down while Tom used an invention to solidify his feet to the ground. Dan and Keri shared a glance and raised an eyebrow at Tom.

"What?" He looked at the Easter Bunny's feet and back at his hand.

"Ah…gotcha…I forgot to mention I borrowed another one of Rose's inventions, the solidifier. She told me that she used to discover one of the biggest archeology discoveries ever. It was so cool! She – " Dan, Aneisha and Keri rolled their eyes and as soon as they did, Tom got the picture.

"Right, got it. Oh! The mobile command unit and the SWAT team are here!" M.I.9 agents jumped out of the van and pulled out their weapons. They moved in and handcuffed the Easter Bunny. Two of the M.I.9 agents grabbed one of each of his arms and dragged him then pushed him into the van. He put his hands out to break his fall and lifted his head slowly with a scowl on his face. He put his fists up in the air.

"I shall have my reven – OWWWW!" An M.I.9 SWAT team agent slammed the sliding door and jammed the Easter Bunny's fists between the gap in the door and the van. The M.I.9 SWAT team agent rolled his eyes, pushed the Easter Bunny's fists back into the van and shut the door once again. He climbed into the van from the other side and blocked his ears from the cries coming from the Easter Bunny.

All of the teen spies laughed; they all knew he was going to rot in M.I.9 prison and they were never going to see them again. All of their communicators started buzzing, so they pulled them out of their pockets and hit the erasers.

"_Ah, team – "_

"Hey, Frank, where've you been?! We lost you on Comms! What happened?"

"_Yeah, I had…something to do…yeah…"_

"Really?! More important than saving your country from nuclear bombs?!"

"_Ah, yes, well ah… It was very important…"_

"Frank, it's okay, we've, well Tom, defused the bombs and the Easter Bunny has been arrested." Keri gave Dan a sharp look which made him look down, blood rushing to his cheeks. Keri laughed a little as Dan looked up and smiled; he knew then that she was joking. Aneisha watched the whole thing unfold before her eyes; they were hopeless, but she can't talk, she still needs to make a move with Tom because he's not going to anytime soon.

"_Good work team. Return to HQ. Stella will debrief you and then you can go back to enjoying your Easter."_

"Yes! More chocolate!" Aneisha laughed and rolled her eyes, as did Dan and Keri, but to Tom, her laugh was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. He needed to make a move soon; it's not like she liked him back anyway.

They slipped their communicators back into their pockets and walked back to St Hearts.

"Do we have to walk?" Tom dragged along behind the three other teens. Aneisha turned around and smirked.

"Would you rather be cooped up in a van with a wailing bunny that ate your biscuits?" Tom's eyes widened.

"_He ate my biscuits?"_ Aneisha laughed and shook her head while Tom gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, he stole one out of your pocket earlier." Tom had a fire in his eyes Aneisha had never seen before.

"You know what? I'd rather walk." He ran up to Aneisha's side and smiled at her. She smiled back and he took her hand. They both looked away from each other and blushed, both embarrassed by what has occurred. But sooner than later, their heads both turned around and they started talking, just like normal teenagers.

Dan looked behind him to see Keri checking her nails. _Typical Keri, _he thought. He gazed at Keri like a lovesick puppy but shook away his thoughts when he looked further behind Keri to see Tom and Aneisha…holding hands? _Oh great, now I owe Keri five pounds, _he mentally slapped himself; he hated losing bets.

He slowed down his pace so he was standing next to Keri, who was still checking if her nail polish was chipped.

"You know it doesn't matter if your nail polish is chipped." She looked up at him in surprise; he had never talked to her so gently before. He was always angry or annoyed, and Aneisha said it was because of a girl called Zoe, her sister apparently, whom he loved. It broke her heart when Aneisha told her that, but she didn't think he loved her anymore.

"And why's that?" She smiled up at him. He smiled gently back.

"Because you're beautiful just the way you are." Keri lips started to tremble, like she was going to cry. Dan pulled her in close, into a…hug?

"Are you hugging me?" He pulled out slightly and smirked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, I never said it was." She giggled and buried her head into his shoulder. They broke apart when they heard a squeal from behind, a familiar squeal. They turned around quickly to see Aneisha jumping around everywhere and Tom staring at her like she was mad.

"What's going on?" Keri furrowed her eyebrows and then sighed, realising why she was squealing; she was really smart, but really slow.

"I can't believe it! Are you two actually together now?!" Aneisha squealed again as Keri and Dan shared a glance and shrugged. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I guess we are." Aneisha ran towards Keri and threw her arms around Keri's neck.

"Yay yay yay yay yay!" Keri heard a muffled voice from her shoulder.

"Hey, how 'bout you two lovebirds huh?" Dan looked at Aneisha and gestured to Tom. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he looked down at his feet as Aneisha did the same. An ear-piercing scream filled the atmosphere.

"I freaking knew it! I told you didn't I?" Keri started to fist-pump the air and dance around wildly. Dan face-palmed himself while Tom and Aneisha laughed with really red cheeks.

"Alright, alright, we gotta go; Stella's gonna kill us if we're late." Dan and Tom nodded in agreement while Keri calmed down by taking deep breaths. Aneisha laughed and dragged her along the path, Dan and Tom following closely behind.

* * *

"Well done team. The components have been secured deep into M.I.9 and it looks like the Easter Bunny won't be seen anytime soon which is _egg_cellent news." The teens rolled their eyes and Frank laughed at his own joke.

"You see? 'Cause I said _egg-_cellent news…? No? Okay…" They all shook their heads at Frank's attempted joke. They all looked up when they heard a familiar clacking out heels against the stone-hard floor. They saw Stella emerge from the tunnels that connected to M.I.9 HQ, holding something in her hand behind her back. She had a red, swollen face and no make-up, like she had been…crying. Stella never cries. She slipped the thing behind her back into one of the larger pockets in her blazer and walked up Frank. Suddenly he froze, like he had done something wrong. She smiled sympathetically and kissed his cheek, which, of course, surprised everyone to say the least and sent Frank into shock. She hugged him tightly and the four teens' eyes widened and jaws dropped; Stella, Chief Agent Knight, Frank's ex-girlfriend was hugging him?

"Wha…?" Tom spoke first, he was the least shocked out of everyone because everyone knows romance is not a strong point of his. Frank hugged Stella backend they both felt as they had gone back in time to twelve years ago, when everything was perfect.

Aneisha and Keri looked at each other, eyes still wide and jaws still dropped, heads turned slowly towards each other then back at Frank and Stella. They repeated the process as their mouths turned into wide grins. And then a blended, ear-piercing scream filled HQ; it could've been heard from St Hearts above. Dan and Tom awoke out of their trance and poked their fingers into their ears to save them from bleeding ears, Frank and Stella doing the same, disappointed the girls had ruined the moment.

"OMG OMG OMG! You guys totally have to get back together now!" Keri looked at Frank and Stella with puppy dog eyes, Aneisha the same. Frank and Stella laughed and shook their heads. Frank grabbed Stella's wrist and pulled her into a side room to HQ, the room where Frank always invented his gadgets. Frank stood in front of Stella and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why did you do that?" Duh! He knew the answer! It was because of the 'important thing' he needed to do while the M.I High team were on the mission previously.

"I wanted to say thank you. That was so sweet of you to do Frank, I really appreciate it." She spoke gently to him; she hadn't talked like that ever since she became Chief Agent. She looked down to her shoes, embarrassed, realising that she had just said that to him out loud.

"Stel, I would do anything for you. You should know that by now." He lifted her chin up with a single finger and gazed into her eyes, the eyes that Frank drowned into whenever he saw them.

"I know that I know the M.I.9 rule book inside and out, but you don't know how long I've been wanting to do this." Before he could answer, she pushed up onto her toes, flung her arms around his neck and…kissed him? What?! Surprised was an understatement for Frank at that moment as his eyes bulged out of his sockets. The girl whom he had loved for what seemed like forever and dumped him, is kissing him?! _What the f…? _

He soon leant into the kiss and held her waist close to him. He hadn't kissed her like that since the day of the KORPS assault before Frank and the SWAT team set off; she was so worried about him when he left.

They broke apart, still leaning on each other's foreheads and breathing heavily.

"I didn't know how much you cared that much. I thought, that all this time you cared for me, but you didn't love me, especially after what I did to you." Frank kissed her once more, gently and tenderly; oh, how he missed the taste of her lips.

"Stel, you should know that I forgive you, and that it's not your fault. I love you so much, and I want to let you know I have never and will never stop loving you." Stella buried her head into Frank's chest as she heard some whispering coming from the doorway.

"I swear I can never get any privacy around here." Frank laughed and gave the team a 'Get lost or you're going to die' look and they immediately knew what that meant. They crept back into the main part of HQ and started whispering excitedly – well, Aneisha and Keri did anyway, but Dan and Tom were still quite happy.

Frank and Stella walked back into the room, Stella's red and swollen face no more, but replaced with a spark in her eyes and…a smile!

"No way! Stella's smiling!" Tom quickly regretted what he said because he received a murderous look from her. The other teens pressed their lips together attempting not to laugh.

"Since I missed the debrief, which was very unprofessional of me to do, you are all dismissed." Tom and Aneisha started talking right away while Dan and Keri shared loving glances at each other. They all walked into the lift, feeling better than ever.

Stella turned to Frank and pulled out the object she slipped into her blazer pocket earlier: a medium-sized, milk chocolate covered with a red wrapper covered with photos of Frank and Stella when they were dating and tied up with a gold ribbon in the shape of a bow. She clutched against her chest, squinted her eyes and flashed her teeth towards Frank. She kissed him gently on the lips again and walked back into the M.I.9 tunnels, but she stopped halfway and turned around.

"I love you Frank, and I promise I'll never let you go again." A chord struck Frank's heart when she said that; she hadn't said 'I love you' in years. _Oh my gosh… She loves me, _he thought to himself.

"Love you too Stella. I'll see you later, and I promise I won't let you let me go ever again." Stella giggled and walked deep into the tunnels. Frank – however – collapsed in his chair and swung around and around in a daze; oh the things Stella can make him do.

"_I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa-oa-oa_

_And don't it feel good! Hey! Alright now!_

_And don't it feel goo-od_

Oh sugar, there's CCTV." Frank face-palmed his forehead and walked into the lift, glumly.

"Alright guys, I'm going home. I need to eat some more chocolate before my stomach gets empty." Aneisha rolled her eyes but Dan and Keri just laughed. Aneisha took Tom's hand, much to his surprise.

"I'm tagging along, I hate staying home on Easter because my parents always have the entire family over." Tom looked confused.

"What's the problem then?"

"That _is _the problem." Tom and Aneisha walked off talking, for the one millionth time that day, as Dan pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Keri.

"Aww thanks Dan! What is it?" She threw the round object between her fingers as Dan's jaw dropped like a heavyweight.

"A-are you actually serious?" Keri nodded and peered at it closer.

"Oh! It's one of those things that the Easter Bunny hid the mini nuclear bombs in… Ah crap! You got me a bomb?!" She dropped the object, alarmed, eyes bulging, eyebrows furrowed. Dan looked shocked and picked up the item Keri dropped.

"Keri, it's not a bomb. It's an Easter egg and it's made out of chocolate." Keri squealed in delight; she absolutely adored chocolate!

"Yay! I love chocolate!"

"Wow! You and Tom actually have something in common. So you actually didn't know what it was?" Keri shook her head and now it was Dan's turn to be alarmed.

"Wait… Why the _heck _are there _eggs_ made out of _chocolate_ for Easter?" Dan seemed even more alarmed.

"You've never heard the true meaning of Easter?!" Keri shook her head slowly; was she supposed to know?

"I'll tell you. So you know about Jesus right? You know the Christian religion?" Keri nodded; she was starting to understand why she didn't know about Easter eggs.

"Well, when Jesus was about thirty years old, he was sent to a cross to die. All of these people tortured him by: Punching and kicking him; they stuck pins through his hands and feet and they stuck a spear through the side of his body. It's really disgusting. And anyway, so his last words were, "It is finished". Three days later, some women went to go check the tomb he was buried in, but he wasn't there. He rose up from the tomb. So basically, he sacrificed his life for all of us and our sins." Keri was star struck; she had never heard such a miraculous story before.

"Whoa… That's even worse torturing than KORPS! And that's saying something… I can't believe he would do that for us; it's incredible!" Dan smiled; Keri wasn't as thick as everyone thought she was.

"Come on, open it." Keri tore off the wrapper and took the smallest bite out the milk chocolate egg. She chewed a little and then she swallowed.

"That… Was the most amazing thing I have ever tasted!" Dan kissed her forehead and then had an interesting thought: Keri and Tom were strangely alike in some ways. Ew… He didn't want to think about it; that's completely weird.

"Come on, I'll give you some more." Dan put an arm around Keri's waist and led her out of the school gates to his house.

"Yes! More chocolate!" Tom jumped back onto his bed, glad to be home with all of his food.

"It's all mine!" He unwrapped a few and shoved them it to his mouth. This is how he liked to start and end his day: a mouthful of chocolate. He thought thoroughly over the eventful day he had: Running; juice boxes; Ferris wheels; chocolate; Aneisha – ah… Aneisha… She only left a few minutes before, but he could still feel the taste of her lips. He closed his eyes and dreamed about his favourite things in the world: Chocolate, Aneisha and biscuits...

And as the six M.I.9 agents went to sleep to end the eventful day, they closed their eyes, thinking about different things, all with the same purpose: Love.

Oh yes…and chocolate.


End file.
